The Love of One Another
by taykitten96
Summary: Eva is a girl who has been through so much from the very beginning. She believed in love at first but that belief soon dwindled. Can the attention of a certain bad boy cure her illness? Or will she forever hate loving? Read as the relationship between Evangeline Cheshire and badass Shane Black grows and develops, hopefully forming something great! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Have you ever gazed into the abyss? Ever felt its cold, black claws encasing you? Its clutches are empty and dark cutting off every feeling, every sense you posses, leaving you with nothing. Alone. Some people have found the strength to pull themselves out. While others suffer with no option or willpower to relieve themselves of the torture. This torture being a thing we all call love.

Numerous people have searched endlessly for the answer to one question. A sentence that has popped up and plagued generations of individuals. A question of "What is love?". Some have succeeded, though countless have failed repeatedly in providing a simple answer. The reasoning. Because 'simple' can not even begin to cover this emotional subject. Love is difficult. It evokes an individuals emotions and puts that persons heart and mind at risk. So one could say that a 'simple answer' is not sufficient. In depth reasoning, or logic, is also needed to back it up.

Love is made up of compromises. Each party gives and receives. If one person does not participate equally then they throw off the balance, or mess up the relationship, between the two individuals. Love requires you to believe that your feelings will reach the other and conquer all. It makes you rely on one another. In order to love you must believe in three things, yourself, your emotions, and a second person.

There is only one problem. I, Evangeline Bluebell Cheshire, do not believe in love. Not anymore.

I've been through too many situations in my life that involved love to know that it is utterly disappointing, unreliable, and hurtful. But most of all, love is a fairy tale. I never thought that I could end up being the type of girl who gave up on love. As a child I fantasized about loving someone and having a happy future with my prince. I would stay up late reading romance novels and talking to my stuffed dog Rufus about not being able to wait to grow up and have my first boyfriend or my first kiss. I didn't take into consideration the things happening in my life as I grew up. I was naive. I wanted love, but I guess I was never meant to be graced with it.

As I was getting older I took notice that my parents relationship, their marriage, was worse than shaky. My dad would occasionally tell me he loved me and that he would always be there, and me being a toddler I believed him. But deep down in the pit of my soul I knew he was lying. Grown ups only tell children what they want to hear, right? They would consistently argue or bicker over the smallest of things. My dad would leave for a few days and then come back drunk or angrier than he was before he left, while my mom would stay home and ignore my existence as she cried or over worked herself. The fighting would get so bad that my mom and dad would go so far as to use physical means of action to express their anger. And it soon became too much.

At the ripe age of five my dad packed up and left without so much as a goodbye in mine or my moms direction. I understood then that he had given up on us, on me. In a situation like that I did the only thing I could, I turned to my mother for love and attention. Though she was my mom she never really seemed to care much for me. Not even when my family was whole. She would look down on me if I did not meet her expectations in practically everything. Mom always loved to be in control. So she twisted and directed my life making me miserable as she looked on with disgust. That is, until I turned thirteen years old.

I was on my way home from another boring day from middle school when I got a call to the office. I was told by my principle that the police found my mom. She had been in the shady part of town buying drugs. Apparently the dealer wanted more than the money and proceeded to attack my mother. She didn't stand a chance. Being a woman as well as unarmed, she died. The guy had stabbed her in the neck as she tried to desperately fend off her attacker. She died instantly, leaving me alone. I was given up on again. I didn't cry, she didn't deserve my tears. If my mom had loved me she would have cleaned up her act when dad left and become the parent she should have been in the beginning. A mom I wished so desperately for.

I was soon put into an orphanage and became instantly isolated from the other children. I watched as day by day the kids I'd grown use to seeing gradually left, adopted into great families. I, on the other hand, was not so famous with the potential suitors that interviewed me. Happy hopeful people would come in but later leave with uninterested faces. As time progressed the number of interviews diminished, eventually stopping all together. I lost hope on finding a family that could love me. I grew lonely.

At fifteen I started working to help save for an apartment to move into after I passed the age limit at the orphanage. That was also when I got my first boyfriend and a broken heart in the same year. His name was Jack Romper. He had the sweetest smile, the kindest personality, and was all around fantastic. At least on the outside. I was fooled. Just like Red Riding Hood walked into the big bad wolfs' trap. I believed Jack to be a great guy but he destroyed that sweet facade when he reveled himself to be a back stabbing player who dumped me for "not being pretty enough and for not putting out". I was crushed. I believed that I was cursed to never love or be loved.

So like everyone before me, I decided to give up on love. Why believe if it will never happen? Why love others if, in the end, they don't love you back? It hurts to love. It's disappointing. So I stopped trying and concluded that it was an unnecessary emotion that can easily be discarded without care.

All too soon did I know that my mind would change and I would be forced to give love one more chance. And all too soon did I learn that I would have someone to actually deem me worth loving and not something to be given up on.

That same someone was Shane Christopher Black. Renounced bad boy of my high school and a complete hottie. Unlike me Shane was popular. He had friends, surprisingly good grades, was extremely athletic, and definitely had his looks, which I, and more than half the female population, considered the best of his many qualities. To me he was just another guy with the intentions of defiling girls and dumping them after he got what he wanted. Sex. No love was involved. Actually love was not even in Shane's vocabulary. I may enjoy reveling in his model like looks but I never would want to socialize or bother with him and his...kind.

A shiver slithered down my spine at the mere thought of Shane and his actions. I was seated in my black desk chair trying my best to focus all my attention on the copious amount of homework I received in school today. It wasn't working. School made me think of Shane and his friends. They were messing around with a few of our schools wannabe cheerleaders; probably attempting to get a hook up later that night. Why couldn't they see that the guys wanted nothing but to get in their pants, no strings attached? Well I guess it isn't any of my concern. Let them make the mistake and get hurt.

I dropped my pencil on the desk and got up. I'll just finish the rest in home room tomorrow I thought. I walked over to my dresser and got out a pair of black form fitting sweats and a light blue tank top along with my under garments and a pair of fuzzy light blue socks to match my pjs. I proceeded to my medium sized bathroom to take a much needed relaxing shower.

My bathroom wasn't much to look at but it did it's job. It had a stand in shower in the left corner of the room while the bath tub was to the right. The toilet was across from the sink that stood in between the bathtub and shower. A two doored cherry wood cabinet stood to the left of the toilet, hiding its contents from the world. There were baby blue and white decor accenting the floor, the toilet seat, the curtains, and the sink. If you hadn't guessed I loved baby blue and I just had to have my bathroom and bedroom decorated in these amazing cool tones. The orphanage administrator didn't object seeing as I was the oldest of all the occupants in the whole building. This also meant I got the entire top floor to myself. No one visited me anyway so I took the opportunity to design the rooms to my liking.

I waltzed lazily to the sink mirror and gazed at my reflection. The girl staring back at me looked as if she had been through hell and back. Her grey blue eyes held a deep unexplainable sorrow with speckles of tiredness. Although a broken lonely mess, her heart and face portrayed a fierce tigress ready to fight for her life at any cost. She had raven black hair that stretched to her mid back when down, however it currently sat as a messy rats nest on her head, and her person was dusted with an olive colored skin tone. She stood at a hight of around 5'1" and was estimated to be seventeen years of age.

'How pathetic' I whispered.

I turned away from the mirror and stripped from my clothes and hopped into the shower. I was met with warm water pelting my skin like bullets as I stepped under the showers spray. I lathered my coconut and lavender shampoo into my hair at an even pace then proceeded to wash it out. I did the same with the conditioner until I was sure I imprinted the smell into my hair relieving me of the dirt and grime that had piled up over the past twenty four hours. Afterwards I squirted my favorite peaches and lime body wash onto my scrunchy and began to scrub every nook and cranny. Once done I jumped out, almost slipping and dying in the process, and dried off before dressing for the night. Slowly I made the trek to my vanity to brush my hair then place it into a tight bun.

'As good as it'll ever be' I said as I criticized my handiwork before spinning around and launching myself onto my queen sized bed fitted with white sheets and an overly fluffy baby blue comforter.

Once settled under my covers and the lights already out I fell into a somewhat comfortable sleep surrounded by the warmth my bed provided. I wasn't looking forward to another day of school but what else did I have to look forward to? At least with school I knew I was accomplishing something by getting my diploma. I told myself everyday that it was for me that I worked so hard. But in reality, I just wanted something to prove that I was still here. That I hadn't given up on myself and that I could have a future ahead of me after graduation. What more could I want right now? What more could I HOPE for? Nothing. At least a diploma is a piece of solid paper that I could hold and see was real. It would be something tangible that I could trust knowing I couldn't do that with anything else in my life. With that I went to bed while one thought drifted around inside my brain.

'Would dad be proud if he was still here?'

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO...MAYBE... (Not sure if I should proceed with the story; depends on what the readers think. :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beep. Beep. Beep!

I startled from my slumber at the shrill sound of my alarm clock alerting me it's time to wake up and get ready. Another day at school, another day of hell, and another long Monday. Ugh! Why can't reality be as fun, if not better, than my dreams? Simple. That's life.

'Yeah? Well life can shove it!' I grumbled under my breath.

At a snails pace I begrudgingly slipped from the safety of my sheets' warm embrace and popped into my pink pig slippers that oinked when I walked and soothed the soles of my feet. To be honest I looked like the Grudge with bad morning breath and the face of a run over possum as I made my way to brush my teeth. It was a rare sight for the people who didn't know me but a normality to those that did. Kids would get nightmares if they saw me but I was the Ghost Busters perfect wet dream.

Looks held no special meaning to me really. Yes I'm a girl but with no one to impress I saw no need to "bring out my inner beauty". I mean yuck! Natural beauty was all the rage, or at least that's what I've been hearing around school lately. With nothing fun to do during class time, and with no friends to talk to, I listen to the gossip that floats around the school like a disease. It's pretty interesting actually. For example, did you know that Mr. Huffler, my math teacher, plays mini golf in his office after school; in a pink sparkly tutu?! Yeah, shocking. I heard he wares it to "help fan out his sweaty parts because it's so breezy" when he plays. Not exactly a mental image I'd like to see RIGHT before lunch time.

After brushing my teeth and confirming my breath was minty fresh I walked over to my closet to search out an outfit suitable for today. Considering the weather was sunny and warm I settled on a pair of bleach washed jean shorts and a white form fitting short sleeved blouse with dark blue lace through out. I matched it with a pair of dark blue gladiator sandals and finished off the look with putting my hair into a tight fishtail braid down the left side of my face, curling my medium length bangs a bit to puff them up on my forehead. I applied light mascara, a little bit of blush, and some apple Chapstick before I grabbed my baby blue backpack and walked down the creaky stairs and out the front door without a single word to anybody.

As I walked the five miles to my school I thought about the interview I had at the local library located two blocks from the orphanage and three blocks from Winston High School. I needed the money so looking nice, being on time, and being polite was key. Without this job I would be out of options for money. Every other place I looked wouldn't hire someone that quote "lacked parental consent and could use a bit more people skills" unquote.

The library was the last place I could go to but had potential to assist me in learning to work better with other people. God only knows I would need those skills for future use. It would be a quiet place to study as well as a place to earn easy money that I so desperately needed. I just had to pass the interview first. Fingers crossed!

Whilst being consumed in the deep recesses of my thoughts I had not realized I was already standing in front of the school's front entrance. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm.

I peered up the three steps at the open red door that was being held by a big rock and sighed. Time to face the next seven hours of teachers force feeding us information that we may or may not need in our future lives. I quickly flew up the steps and passed through the door emerging in the main hallway. I bypassed couples every where swapping spit and groping each other like wild monkeys, teachers blending together like the paints on a palette as they made their way to their separate classes while chastising teens who were not following the written rules as they went, and dodging other numerous individuals carving their way through the crowded halls to get to their set destination. Me included.

The school was a cliche medium sized red brick building with cream interior and dull blue roof tops. It sported the all too familiar desks, lockers, cafeteria, football field, gym, and auditorium. We were even luck enough to have tennis courts and a baseball field unlike other schools who's budget couldn't cover all of the same benefits. Again, oh freaking joy.

I raced to my locker and input the combination. Slipping my unneeded text books into the top shelf, I swapped them for my english, math, and spanish textbooks and shoved them messily into my bag before promptly closing and locking the door. I swiveled on my feet and walked the opposite way down the hall to my first class. English.

As I went to turn down the left hallway I ran into something hard, falling to the floor in the process. My stuff scattered to the ground and I heard a light curse word fall from the strangers mouth that I bumped into.

'Fuck!' A deep voice spoke from above me.

I glanced upward as I crouched to gather up my stuff and saw probably the sexiest guy I could ever imagine. He stood at about 6' tall and was the nice young age of seventeen. His skin had a beautiful tan shade that contrasted perfectly with his short black hair which was styled into a small mohawk and his bright emerald green eyes that were speckled with light gold flecks. His chiseled jaw, that had a slight shadow to it, was set in a small frown and his posture exuded irritation and surprise but his face gave away his true emotions. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight green long sleeved shirt that highlighted his defined muscles and brought out his eyes, a black leather jacket that looked worn from over use, and a pair of ratty black combat boots. To sum him up in a few short words; a hottie with a gods body! He looked down at me with an apologetic yet arrogant expression. Just from that facial expression and the way he stands, I knew the only thing I would like about him was his looks. He seemed like the stuck up jerk type that had constant one night stands with anything that was a girl and didn't take crap from anyone. I would know because I knew him. Heck! The whole school knew him. It was the oh so famous and popular Shane Black. Sexy, athletic, head captain of the school's baseball team. And the most popular guy at Winston High. Guys killed to be him, girls raced to date him, and freshman boys envied the ground he walked upon. Me. I just spit on it.

'Shit, you okay?' He asked with a deep rich voice that sent chills down to the very core of my existence. I loved the sound of his voice. Him on the other hand, not so much.

It's not like I actually know the guy or met him personally before. I just knew him from around school and from the baseball games and gossip girls. He sounded awful but hey, who am I to judge a person by their cover? I had yet to turn the pages and read the inside story on him. For all I know he could very well be a kitten loving cry baby that gives clothes to the needy, volunteers at the soup kitchen wearing a hair net, and sucks his thumb.

'Control yourself Eva. Remember you hate his kind so stop fawning over him!' I mentally scolded myself. I bent to pick up the remainder of my books but Shane beat me to it.

'Umm, thanks' I stupidly said in an awkward tone as I took the books he held out to me from his warm soft hand. 'Shane Black being nice to someone like me? Weird. Just plain weird...'

'No problem Angel' He said and winked with a grin on his smug face.

'God, if he wasn't so pretty I would of smashed my fist in his face and wiped that look right off!' I fumed to myself. 'And where on Gods good earth does he think he gets the right to call me Angel?!'

'The names Evangeline. Not Angel' I spoke a bit angrily to him as he started to walk off. He just smirked even wider and his eyes lit up with a bit of excitement as he dismissed my annoyed mood and said, 'Whatever you say...Angel. See you around' and then disappeared down the hall into another class room.

'Yup, it is so official. I hate him!' I thought as I stomped my way into my english class, earning a tardy slip along the way. Ignoring all the staring students, I got to my seat in the far back and sat down next to the window and a girl named Sandy Pierce, ready to begin this gruesome class.

We were currently reading a novel called 'To Kill A Mockingbird' by Harper Lee. One of my personal favorites that I had already read like a thousand times. So this semester wouldn't be all that bad. I was just stressing on the project that Mrs. Landerson would be assigning us as we neared the ending of the book. Working with others was not my strong suit but for a good grade I'd have to suck it up and deal.

I was reading the assigned chapter when I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned to look at what hit me and saw a rolled up piece of notebook paper. I bent to pick it up then turned back around in my seat. Proceeding to open the paper I was surprised to see a note. No one ever really talked to me so why now? Who did it? Did they mean to get someone else and I was just in the way? This was getting awkward. I began to read it anyways thinking someone just wanted to borrow a pencil but was confused to see something else. In small neat cursive read:

'Hey, you were the chick who ran into Shane right?'

~ V.T.

'Who the heck was V.T.?' I pondered as my eyes sought out the individual that sent this. I spotted a girl that looked suspicious but thought it couldn't be her because she seemed like the shy quiet nerd type what with her geeky thick black glasses, multi colored braces, and her pimply face. I darted my eyes over the remaining students and found one boy in particular looking straight at me. He had light brown cropped hair and baby blue eyes that sparkled with great interest as he gazed into my own eyes. He seemed familiar. When I took a second glance I was for sure I knew who he was. He was one of the trio of friends that hung out with Shane. If I remember correctly his name is Vic- no, Von- no...Vin- AH yeah, it was Vincent Torez. Best friend to Shane, co-captain of the baseball team, and one of the trio of Winston High "Colored Kings".

Let me explain. The trio and Shane are not in the popular group but they are so hot and cool that they were unanimously named the Colored Kings. It was basically the entire female population that decided this because we all know no other guy would think that of potential completion in rank and looks at this school.

As for the 'colored' part...well it's based on their favorite colors and/or the color of their eyes. There is the Emerald Green King (Shane), the Azul King (Vincent), the Blood Red King (Jayce), and the Coco Brown King (James). It's all a bunch of bull to me but why does it even matter? Their all just jerks with Crayola Crayon names. I mean who the hell is in a gang and attends school as the bad boys but has a nickname any seven year old could come up with? To me it would seem like that is a liability that could get you skinned in their line of work. But hey, it not me so I don't give a fuck.

I decide that I wasn't going to reply because I didn't feel the need to answer him. In reality I just didn't want to get involved with him or anyone that knows Shane. It could cause potential future issues I would rather not encounter. As class continued I noticed that Vincent had an annoyed air about him and sat with a somewhat perturbed expression. Guess my not replying back got on his bad boy nerves.

'Oh well' I chuckled under my breath.

My thought process was interrupted when Mrs. Landerson started to speak about our upcoming projects. 'Okay class today we are going to begin our class projects. They count as 20% of your grade and a big part of this class. If you manage a good grade you can bump your current grades up a letter.'

'What do you mean by a letter ma'am?' Asked the geeky girl with rainbow braces that sat in the front row. And here I thought she was smart. Guess I judged the cover, huh?

'I mean, Marge, that for example if you have a B then a good grade on this project can bump that B up to an A. Same goes for an F, a C, or a D. Now this project requires a partner so I will be announcing the pairs later on in the week. But for now I'll just tell you that this project requires a four page essay that summarizes the book and it's plot and character overview. I want you to apply your opinions to how things were back then and add a few explanations on the novels numerous themes and motifs. It is required that you cite sources from the book and add quotes to bring the page to life. Then you will work on creating an artistic representation of a particular scene you and your partner enjoyed. It can be any art of any kind; poster with a great detailed drawing, slide show of a few scenes and quotes, a molding of a symbolic piece from the story, etc. Got it? Good. Now get started on jotting down ideas that you can share with your partners later on for the remainder of the time. Homework is to finish reading the assigned chapters.'

I got straight to work so I could get ahead on writing some of the paper. I wouldn't know who my partner will be till sometime this week so I won't know if they will be helpful or not. I'm not taking any chances. I need a good grade. Good grades will get me a good college and an even more promising future that rewards success. Something these idiots don't seem to care much for.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang signaling class was over. I grabbed my stuff and headed off to math. At least this class was somewhat enjoyable. The teacher sucked but the work was fun. Soon lunch time came around and I packed my stuff and headed out to sit in my favorite spot. As I was walking out of the cafeteria doors to the outside sitting area I was grabbed by the arm and forced to turn around.

'Oww! What the hell?' I spit out annoyed at whoever it was that decided today of all days to abuse my delicate arm. It wasn't really a surprise to see Vincent staring right at me. He tried to talk to me after first period but I've been avoiding him all day. I mean I don't know him and we hardly speak so why would he want to talk now? It was creepy and I didn't like it.

'You know it's really rude to ignore someone when they are trying to talk to you Lil' chick' Vincent said a bit playfully as he crossed his muscular arms over his chest.

'First off it's Evangeline, not Lil' chick. Got it? Second, why would I talk to you? We hardly speak' I said expectantly as I glanced around to see a few students watching the encounter while some pretended not to. Nosey people I tell you.

Vincent chuckled a bit, 'A feisty one, I like that. Now I see what Shane was talking about.'

'What do you mean?' I asked trying not to sound that interested.

'Oh nothing much Eva. Can I call you Eva? Anyway I just wanted to say hi. Shane seems to have taken a bit of an interest in you and as his best friend it's my job to kidnap you and bring you to him' he said with an evil grin.

I didn't like the sound of that. The first encounter I had with Shane was quite enough for me. There was no way I was going to talk to him again. With my mind set I turned swiftly ready to make a break for it. However my attempts of escape were futile because two similar looking dudes, most likely twins, stood shoulder to shoulder blocking my path outside. 'Great now what?!' I mentally yelled.

'And who are these? Your back up because you aren't man enough to fetch me yourself' I smirked as my words dripped with slight humor and irritation.

'Haha! No. These guys just wanted to check you out for themselves Eva. Meet the twins and the other two members of the trio, Jayce and his brother James Lorde' said Vincent.

I looked the twins over. There was no denying they were twins from the same honey blonde hair color, the same light tan skin tone, and the same rounded faces. The only difference were the eye colors. Which I felt was quite helpful when it came to distinguishing between the two. While James had captivating hazel eyes his brother Jayce on the other hand had deep brown eyes that resembled warm melted chocolate on a hot summers day.

'Umm hey' I said off handedly to the two as I waved my hand a little before turning to leave again.

'Whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you'er going chicka?' Vincent hurriedly said as he placed himself in my way.

'Well there is thing called eating and to do that I'm going to sit down in my usual spot. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go now.'

'But Shane said-' he began persistently but I cut him off.

'I don't give a flying rats ass what Shane said! He doesn't own me. Hell, I hardly even know you guys! You could be pimps looking for more girls to kidnap and sell to the highest bidder. So unless you want me to kick you in your baby makers you better get the fuck out of my way got it?! If Shane wants to talk to me or see me then he can come get me himself' I said angrily to the three of them as I sent them somewhat of a glare.

To be quite honest they looked kind of disturbed and might I say a bit frightened by my little threat. Either way they got the message because they left with the promise of seeing me soon.

'Bye Ang' the twins said in unison as they pushed and shoved themselves while walking away.

'Shane WILL be seeing you around Eva. Enjoy your lunch and call me Vince!' Vincent said with a bit of seriousness moved with excitement as he walked away to the popular kids lunch tables. I rolled my eyes and made my way out the double doors to the bleachers of the open baseball field. It was a very beautiful day. Too bad it was ruined by Shane and his trio.

I rushed to eat my lunch which consisted of a tuna sandwich with the crust cut off, a bottle of Yoohoo!, a green apple, and a bag of Watermelon Sour Patch Kids candy. Mmmm my favorite!

As I bit into my apple I wondered about what Shane would want. Ever since I bumped into him he and his friends have been acting strange, like they are more interested in me when on normal days they would ignore my existence completely. What did Vince mean when he said Shane would be seeing me around? Are they playing nice so that they can do something awful later on? It kind of freaked me out to think that they had the advantage. They were in a gang, there were more of them than me, they were strong sexy athletic males and I am a small weak girl with no backup to save me from them. Now I was scared to leave school. But I had somewhere to be and school was only open for a certain amount of time.

'So much for waiting it out' I thought gloomily to myself as I started on my sandwich. 'Guess I'll leave for the interview and if they come for me then I'll just have to see what happens. If shit gets real then I'm booking it to the next safe place I can find!'

As I finished my lunch the bell rang for fifth period class ending my troubling thoughts for now. I packed up my half empty Yoohoo! and untouched candy then got up and threw my trash in the bin. Time for another boring hour in history. With Shane and his trio. 'Perfect' I sighed pushing my backpack further up my shoulder and walking through the door of the cafeteria and up the stairs to History 101.


End file.
